


(it feels so good to be) just the two of us

by pinkvalentines



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, but like not annoyingly cheesy, butch lesbian mary rights, cheesy christmas fic, it's cute, these bitches are so gay, they are happy, this is like three ideas into one fic take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkvalentines/pseuds/pinkvalentines
Summary: What if Lilith finds herself falling for Mary? So what if that happens? It certainly wouldn't end up bad.And what if Mary feels the same way?orA cutesy Christmas-ish fic because why not
Relationships: Sister Lilith/Shotgun Mary (Warrior Nun)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	(it feels so good to be) just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> me every time i open my google docs: hmm time to write a lilshotgun fic  
> so i was inspired by a freaking tiktok and this came out as a result of it ; could also be interpreted as a hallmark movie type of thing but obv GAY!!   
> title: 'only the dark' by pet shop boys [it's literally their song]

“Great.” Lilith exhales, lowering her head on the steering wheel. She was going to be late. She lifted her head up, grabbing her phone, checking the time.  _ 2:30 _ . Lilith is definitely not arriving at the meeting within the next twenty minutes. The office was a mere half an hour away, and to add to that, she had to find a gas station, which wasn’t far. So she decides on her best bet. Call Mary whenever things go array (“You’re so smart but you have little common sense.” Mary had told her once a few years ago, and it was true, much to Lilith’s despise.)

She hears the call tone go off for a few seconds before Mary picks up, “Yes? Hello.”

Lilith exhales,  _ this is going to sound so dumb _ , she hesitates a little, “Mary, I need help.” She finished with a small laugh, only to ease her anxiety. 

“And what happened?” Mary straightens herself on the chair, ready to hear what the other has to say. 

“I- Mary, my car ran out of gas and I’m going to be late to this meeting,” the last bit was unnecessary but she needed Mary to know why this was such an emergency. 

“And you didn’t bother to check the fuel line?” A hint of laughter comes from Mary, Lilith rolling her eyes at hearing the other laugh at her. 

“Obviously not if I’m calling you for help.” Lilith explains, leaning her head on the steering wheel as she hears cars pass by.  _ How embarrassing _ . Running out of gasoline on your way to a meeting. And what makes it worse is that attendance is mandatory for the upcoming meeting.  _ God _ . 

Mary sighs, deciding it’s best to help her friend, “Where are you?” Lilith gives her the exact location, on the side of a luckily quiet highway, and Mary goes to help Lilith, who thanks her immensely. Lilith calls her boss (unfortunately her mother) and makes it known that she’ll be late, and to which her mother scorns her, telling her that if she’s not there within the half hour, she’ll be embarrassed. Lilith shrugs her off, preoccupied in her current troubles. 

After waiting around 15 minutes ( screw the meeting ), Lilith sees Mary pull up in front of her. Lilith sighs in relief. She exits the vehicle, going to greet her friend. 

“Hey, thank you for this.” Lilith greets Mary, standing in front of her car. 

“You know you should really be checking on shit like that. I know you’re so busy or whatever but,” Mary shrugs, walking to her trunk, grabbing the gasoline can. “Pay attention. It’s common sense-”

“Listen Mary I don’t need the advice. Thanks.” Lilith stands in front of her, ready to grab the tank from Mary.

“Oh no don’t think you’ll do this, I don’t even think you fill your car on your own,” Mary comments. Lilith rolls her eyes, folding her arms in front of her chest, staring at the highway for a moment. “You’re too ‘pristine’” Mary jabs, silly commentary. 

“Well then do it, Miss ‘I Can Do Anything’” Lilith brings up air quotes, gesturing for Mary to get on with the task. Mary clicks her tongue, walking over to the fuel tank cover. She places the gasoline can on the floor, popping the cap open before then pouring the liquid into the tank.

“I thought you had an important meeting or whatever right now?” Mary questions, Lilith leans against the car. 

“I do,” Lilith checks her watch, sighing, “or did, a few minutes ago.” 

She was supposed to be there just for show, to learn how to market a product and sell it to consumers, and to apparently sign off some contracts. Easy work. Lilith wasn’t new, so to speak, but if she were to inherit the company, then her attendance for every meeting for marketing was enforced. What’s one absent meeting going to do? Harm her reputation? Lilith knows that wouldn’t happen. 

“They’re going to be pissed,” Mary continues pouring the gasoline into the car, enough for less than half a tank. 

“They are.” Lilith groans, rolling her eyes, paying attention to the city beyond the highway rails. 

“We have to examine a new product sale for this company. It doesn’t seem too pleasing but it's business,” Lilith continues and Mary removes the can from the car, closing the cap, placing the can on the floor. 

“Sounds horrible,” Mary jokes, copying Lilith and leaning against the car. “I don’t know why you don’t just leave the business, I know it’s what your parents want for you blah blah blah, but I know that deep down, you want to leave.” Mary says before Lilith can argue with her. 

Lilith begins feeling irritated, “It’s the family business I just can’t leave Mary, you know that.”

“Yeah I do know that. But c’mon is it something you really want or is it just the reputation?” Mary questions, Lilith looking away from Mary. Lilith furrows her brows, annoyed at Mary and her damn way. 

Mary says, “No answer huh?” 

“What do you want me to say?” Lilith pauses for a second, forming her thoughts, “I wish that I could’ve had maybe- just one chance,” Lilith lifts her pointer finger up, exaggerating the sentence, “at choosing what I wanted instead of having it forced on me but I don’t. I can’t change it.” She lowers her voice, “You know them.” She finally looks at Mary, looking defeated. 

“I know,” is all Mary can say, because she can’t really argue with the other, especially not with Lilith in this state. And especially not on the side of the highway. Mary understands the situation, she does, but still, Mary would want for Lilith to decide her  _ own _ plan, her own path in life, one that she wants. They walk to the small distance between both vehicles, Mary grabbing the can, Lilith stopping before reaching the other side of the car. 

Lilith brings it up, looking over at Mary, pushing away what had just happened for another date and time. “Wait. Listen I want to ask you something.” Her heart beats faster, okay?

“All ears.” Mary huffs. 

Lilith hesitates, “Since it’s almost Christmas, and my parents are hosting a dinner that I have to attend to, I was hoping you’d want to come with me.” 

“Christmas day?” Lilith nods. 

“Please, I don’t know who else to ask and it’ll be bearable if you come with me.” Lilith fumbles with her words, normally not one to hesitate. 

“I’ll go with you.” Lilith smiles. “Deal.” Mary says, agreeing to the plan. 

Lilith turns to walk to the drivers side, hoping to start her car, but Mary stops her, “You should always control  _ your _ life, not have somebody else do it for you.” Mary gives her that small piece of advice. Lilith gives her a tight smile, still a little irritated but feeling better. They get into their respective vehicles, Mary driving away, letting Lilith alone with her thoughts. She sighs, leaning against the wheel, pulling away to start her car. The gas line reaches below the halfway point, grateful for Mary and her resourcefulness,  _ next time thank her properly _ . 

Lilith heads to the meeting late, as expected, explaining the situation, not ashamed but her mother certainly was, who kept throwing her dirty looks during the rest of the meeting. 

Afterwards, she certainly heard the insults from her mother, not saying anything about it. Lilith signed off the contract deal, not very convinced by the deal but willing to let business thrive, so to say. And the next day, her mother had forgotten about the ordeal, the slightest bit happy that this time. Lilith came in earlier, showing her the ‘perfect business attitude’ she knows her mother wants to see, but it’s all a facade. 

—

The next few weeks prove slow, the workload getting heavier as the holiday season approaches, talks with some smaller companies ready to sell before the major holiday. Nonetheless, it’s stressful for Lilith. She calls Mary, hoping to blow off the weekday stress with some drinks after work. 

Mary feels her phone vibrate in her pockets, pausing her work to check her phone. Of course it’s Lilith. She walks into the back room, picking up the call. 

“Hey Mary,” Lilith says, walking through the lobby, heading towards the parking garage. 

“Please don’t tell me you have troubles.” Mary laughs, hopping she’s asking for something different. 

Lilith chuckles, “No it’s not that. And rude of you to suggest that.” She lets out a mock gasp, “But want to get drinks later?” Lilith walks into the car garage, heading to her row, waiting for Mary’s answer.

“With you?” Mary says, only to rile up her friend. 

“Who else?” Lilith replies. 

Mary pauses for a bit too long, “I’m joking- Yes.” 

“Great, so does-“ Lilith checks her watch, approaching her car. Seeing that there’s a long weekend in Lilith’s schedule, she decided that a night out wouldn’t hurt at all, ready to drown the stress with alcohol. “7 sound good?” Lilith responds, a few hours to get ready. 

Mary is enthusiastic about the night, “Hell yeah.” 

Lilith now stands in front of her car, giving Mary a quick goodbye. “I’ll let you know which bar, okay? See you soon.” She smiles, a small blush forming on her cheeks. “Bye.” She hears Mary tell her bye as well, obvious that she’d be excited. Lilith gets in the car after hanging up with Mary, checking herself in the mirror, blush now more noticeable.  _ Ugh _ . This is probably the last thing she wanted. And from a friend too. Lilith files it away, noting that now is not the time to dissect these feelings. 

Mary gets out of work earlier, considering she has probably more than an hour to get ready, letting her coworkers know that she has an ‘emergency’, knowing they won’t ask questions. 

Arriving at her apartment, after rushing through the dying traffic, she quickly starts the shower. Before stepping in the shower, Mary takes some clothes out, hoping to plan out an outfit for the night out while in the shower. She picks out a gray shirt, black jeans, her worn out leather jacket, and black sneakers. A good look if Mary’s talking. 

She texts Lilith about which bar they should meet up at, getting the location in a quick reply. 

Meanwhile, Lilith gets home and immediately fixes the high ponytail, then removes the uncomfortable work clothes, sighing as she gets all of it off. Lilith switches to a comfortable outfit, consisting of a navy turtleneck, black jeans, and combat boots. At least it’s not tight clothing. She can barely move in those stuffy work clothes. 

They meet up at the bar, Mary waiting outside looking for Lilith. Lilith sees her, stepping out of the cab, thanking the driver, heading to the wall where Mary was. She greets her, pulling in for a small hug, then gestures to the bar entrance, walking into the bar together. They settled in an empty area of the bar, a booth, expecting it to be busy because of the fact that it’s a Friday night but it wasn’t really. Maybe Lilith just chose this place in particular, for this sole reason. 

Mary starts off the conversation, after ordering their drinks. “So about the Christmas dinner thingy…” She trails off, looking at her. 

Lilith sighs, rubbing her arms, “My parents host one every year- it’s a big thing for them. So, I thought it would be good if, you know, I invited you because I don’t think I could handle going alone anymore. They invite the majority of their employees, and they are,” She stops, “They are annoying.” 

Mary laughs, “More than you?”

Lilith kicks her under the table, glaring, “Rude.”

“So just me right?” Mary questions, throwing Lilith a nervous smile. 

“Just you,” She’d already told her. “Why do you assume I’d invite others?” Lilith didn’t mean for it to sound a bit mean, words just came out. 

“I’m just asking.” Mary shrugs. “Never know if you’d invite someone else.” She teases, nudging the other. 

Lilith blushes.  _ Not now! _ “Nope.” She smiles. 

In the next moments, a waiter arrives, getting their drink orders, and a small appetizer. The waiter leaves, going over to the bar to give the bartender their orders and then to the kitchen. Their conversation continues. 

“You know, you’re being awfully nice now. What is it?” Mary finally notices, catching up with her, realizing that this was not the ‘usual Lilith’ even if she can’t stand her usual stubbornness. Okay well maybe she could handle a ‘mean’ Lilith.

Lilith scrunches her eyebrows together, “Well I just thought it’d be nice to invite you…” She trails off, confused. 

“I’m just playing.” Mary laughs at Lilith’s frowning expression, enjoying how funny it is to play with her. 

Lilith rolls her eyes, “You’re not funny.” A small smile appearing on her face, joking along with her. 

Mary looks at her bewildered, answering back right away, “No because I distinctly remember that you told me that one time-” “No. I never said such a thing! You’re remembering wrong!” Lilith cuts Mary off, reaching across the booth to shush the other, and Mary tries not to let Lilith touch her, dramatically moving away from her hands. 

Lilith pulls back, unsuccessfully able to fully shut her up, a bit flustered. She sees the waiter come with their drinks and appetizer, to which she glares at Mary, giving her one last kick, which Mary reciprocates. 

The server hands them their order, both thanking the waiter. Lilith feels her phone vibrate in her pocket, taking it out to see a text message from her mom that reads: 

  
  


**_Mother_ **

_ The Christmas dinner will start at 6:30 PM. Bring something.  _

  
  


She texts back a reply, both confirming that she’ll be there and asking about what to take. Lilith puts her phone down, taking a sip. “My mother says that the dinner is going to be at 6:30,” Lilith states, giving Mary a weak smile. 

Mary nods, filing the info away, Lilith will remind her again anyways. “Good to know.” She pauses, gasping as she remembers what she was going to ask Lilith, “Formal or Casual?” Lilith smiles, tilting her head. 

“Formal, of course.” Lilith confirms. Mary nods. 

And maybe Lilith finds herself staring at Mary for a bit too long, and maybe Lilith finds herself thinking about Mary for longer than what is considered ‘normal’, and maybe Lilith has to look away from Mary because her damn feelings get in the way, making her blush at the dumb jokes that Mary spews out. 

_ She is so fucked... _

—

Lilith returns to her home, later than she had wanted because Mary just had to keep the conversation going (Lilith liked it. It didn’t matter.), only pulling off her shoes and pants before getting into bed, not caring enough to change into her sleeping clothes, huddling under the heavy comforter for warmth. She knows that the introspection of her feelings is imminent but it can wait. It can wait. The damn feelings certainly aren’t going anywhere. 

Mary gets home, smiling to herself about Lilith. It just has to be fucking Lilith of all people. Sure, their brash personalities collided at times but they still came back to each other at the end of the day. That was really all that mattered. It couldn’t get better than that. 

Mary liked, scratch that, loved that about Lilith. She loved the fire within Lilith, seeing the spark ignite a flame within the other woman. She loved just how loyal Lilith was, having the ability to stick to something and make it into something grand. Mary loved how powerful Lilith was, and even if she didn’t have the title of a vice president from her family’s business, Mary knows that she’d still be powerful because that’s just how Lilith’s nature is.  _ Mary loved everything about Lilith _ . It was that simple. 

Lilith wakes up, cringing at the developing headache, feeling awful and disgusting. Then she remembers the details from last night, the whole deal with Mary. __

_ Mary.  _

Lilith turns her head into the pillow, groaning, catching up with the emotions. It was no surprise that Lilith would find herself liking Mary. She found herself being more nice with Mary, which in and of itself is a rare occurrence, so that didn’t go unnoticed. 

Mary was loving, kind, passionate, talented, funny, and that’s all Lilith could ask for. They just fit together. Both had their own strengths and weaknesses that just fit with each other. At least now Lilith is acknowledging it. It explained why Lilith felt fond of Mary, it explained a lot of things. And Lilith could be civil about this…  _ maybe _ . 

She throws the comforter off of her, getting up to go to the bathroom, needing pills to kill this headache before it killed her. She stares at herself in the mirror, looking like shit, wetting her face to wake her up. Lilith looks up again, chuckling, catching herself thinking about Mary and this newfound love.  _ Nothing quite like finding out you like your best friend.  _

—

Two weeks later, Lilith calls Mary on Christmas Eve, wishing her a Merry Christmas, though a bit early. She lets her know when and where her family’s dinner party would be held in case Lilith can’t be the one to pick her up, just to be sure. 

“But I’m probably going to be able to get you, just, can never be too sure.” Lilith weakly laughs, flicking through her closet, looking for the exact top she needs. 

“Yeah, alright, thanks anyways. See you tomorrow.” Mary smiles, humming. 

“See you there.” Lilith hangs up, smiling, at least this time it wouldn’t be horrible considering that she would actually have someone to talk to, and not just some annoying coworker. They were insufferable. And a pain. Trying to hit on a vice president, first of all, is weird (the power dynamics people!), and secondly, Lilith is gay. She kept rejecting their ridiculous offers because she was quite literally their boss, and Lilith wasn’t in a position to distort that balance between work and life. 

Lilith finds the top, a cashmere burgundy sweater,  _ perfect _ , she feels the fabric, thinking about what Mary would wear… God this is infuriating. She grabs its hanger, placing it on the closet doors knob for tomorrow’s convenience. Later on in the day, Lilith heads to the store, picking up some bottles, choosing what  _ she _ liked because her mother didn’t specify. 

The next day is exciting. Truly. Lilith finishes getting dressed, matching the burgundy sweater with black pants and boots, loose curls frame her face. Mary chooses a navy blue sweater, paired with dark gray pants, along with black boots, braids tied together in a hair tie. 

Later on in the day, just after 5:30, Lilith drives to Mary’s place, heading to her parents estate (house would be a weak word). During the drive there, Lilith fills Mary in with details about the people to avoid, giving more insight on how her parents would behave during the festive times. Arriving at the estate, there’s already people parked outside, some heading into the building. Lilith checks the clock:  _ 6:00 PM _ . 

They get out, Lilith grabbing the three bottles of booze from the backseat. The pair head into the building, greeted with warmth and loud noises from the kitchen. Lilith leads Mary to the kitchen, greeting her parents and the few other people who were there as well, setting the bottles down near the various other liquors. 

Mary watches Lilith interact with her colleagues, who keeps a professional and formal presence when around them. It was funny to watch. Mary grabs a glass, filling it with an expensive wine, tasting it and savoring the taste. Lilith finished her conversation, grinning, grabbing a glass as well, clinking her glass with Mary’s as she approached her. 

“You didn’t lie when you said that they make a big deal out of this,” Mary says into the glass, taking another sip, leaning against the marble countertops. The island is covered in plates of food, charcuterie boards with various meats and cheeses and fruits fill up one side of the island. People pick from the boards, engaging in their own conversations. Next to them sit pots and pans full of expertly made food. It was clear to Lilith that her parents had hired a team of cooks, the layout looked  _ too _ perfect. 

Lilith smiles. “Yes they go all out whenever they have these dinners. I think this year’s is tamer than previous years” She laughs. “I’m glad you came.” She looks at Mary, enamored by her. 

“I wouldn’t have been doing much anyways,” Mary shrugs, catching Lilith’s gaze. 

A man approached Lilith, Mary paying no mind to him, flicking through her phone. Though Mary was listening in, hearing the guy talk about some stupid cocky business things,  _ boring _ . She does perk up when she hears this though: 

The guy had offered to take Lilith out for a drink later next week. Lilith declined, stating that she had a girlfriend, “No thanks. My girlfriend and I are actually leaving town that weekend.” Lilith stated, plain and simple. It was never going to happen. The message was received, to which the man took a look at Mary next to her and disappointedly walked away. Lilith exhales, regaining her spirit. 

Mary heard it all, shocked to say the least. She nudges Lilith once the guy leaves them alone,  _ “‘Girlfriend?’” _ whispering to the other, amused. 

“He was going to keep on talking to me. It’s a fast way to shut them up.” Lilith groans, finally looking at Mary. Well maybe she shouldn’t have done that. She sees Mary grinning at her, who’s surprisingly content. Lilith had to put up with that guy and now Mary laughs at Lilith’s annoyed expression. 

Mary shakes her head, “Yeah men just never get the fucking message.” 

Lilith clicks her tongue, “Don’t get me started on business men. I am their superior for God’s sake.” She explains, fed up with them. 

Mary takes a sip of the wine, “It'd be a fucked up relationship anyways.” She pokes at Lilith, joking. Lilith finally gives in and laughs, Mary smiles. 

About ten minutes later, Lilith’s mother announces that the guests could now eat, starting a small speech as the guests get situated in the kitchen. Lilith beckons Mary outside, not wanting to hear her parents speak about the business and all the lame successes, to an outdoor table. The two eat in a comfortable silence, no one bothers them, and no one comes looking for Lilith. A win-win. 

Lilith feels  _ too _ warm, especially sitting outside in below 50 degree weather, and maybe it’s due to the heavy sweater, or the wine setting in, but all she knows for sure is that being with Mary is adding to the warmth. These feelings shouldn’t be weird to Lilith, she’s had her fair share of crushes, but because Mary is her closest friend, Lilith is afraid that these feelings will make the relationship weird. Though, little does she know that Mary absolutely reciprocated the exact same feelings. 

Their moment of peace is interrupted by a pair of people walking outside, loudly starting a conversation. Lilith nudges Mary, telling her if she’d want to walk with Lilith, around the property. Mary takes the offer, leaving the table, following Lilith to the trimmed gardens. Lilith keeps a slow pace, unsure of herself.

Logistically, nothing would be fucked or messed up between the pair if Lilith confessed.  _ Confessed _ . It sounds like she’s back in her youth, repenting over something ‘horrible’ to a priest, ‘paying the price’ for her sins. Not like there’s a better word for it. Calling Mary her girlfriend didn’t even feel weird - it felt so nice. Something Lilith wanted, even if she’d been lying to the guy. Besides, not much would change, Mary would still be her loving self and Lilith would still be headstrong as always. The only difference would be a relationship. 

Mary stops, getting Lilith’s attention by grabbing her hands. Lilith stops, staring at their hands, then looks up to see Mary’s face. And just seeing Mary makes her want to kiss her. 

And Mary, well Mary decided that enough was enough. Her feelings would continue to consume her if she doesn’t do something about them. It’s the perfect chance, they’re both in a good mood and well into the gardens that no one would hear their conversation. As much as Mary pokes at Lilith, she knows that deep down, it’s all done in a loving manner. Mary would go out of her way to show Lilith a resemblance of care, seeing as it’s what both women need. Even with Lilith being in a powerful position, Mary makes sure that that doesn’t define her 100% of the time, making it known that she has value outside of her family’s business. All in all, Mary thinks that now is the perfect opportunity to reveal the feelings. 

“Wait, Lily,” Mary begins, the nickname making Lilith’s heart clench up, “I want to tell you something.” 

“Go on,” Lilith responds, furrowing her eyebrows. 

Mary takes a moment, exhaling a little laugh, stroking Lilith’s knuckles, “God. I just want you to know that I love you so much- goes beyond friendship. Way past that actually, it’s just- I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time. I’m not gonna be corny but I love everything about you.” Mary finished, grinning, staring into Lilith’s eyes for an answer. 

Lilith takes a hand away, bringing it to her mouth, shocked at Mary, she can’t believe it. She’d just confessed, just exposed these feelings. Lilith felt stunned and beyond words. 

  
  
  


And Mary felt the same way! 

  
  
  


_ She felt the same way! _

  
  
  


Lilith thought this was for sure going to become unrequited but it’s not! Never would she have thought Mary would tell her this. Suddenly it all makes sense, the way Mary would tease and joke too much with Lilith, the way that Mary would go out of her way to help Lilith (a lousy coverup for wanting to be around Lilith). Lilith should’ve taken the hint, the big obvious hint. 

Lilith moves the hand from her mouth, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear before she grasped at Mary’s hand again. Lilith looked away from her, at the floor, overwhelmed but joyous, and flustered. 

Lilith has to make sure it’s true, and not just some fucked up fantasy that will leave her disappointed once she wakes up, “You like me?” She nervously laughs, this state of vulnerability is a lot. 

“Yes?” Mary strains, gripping her hands harder, Lilith exhaled, lifting her gaze from the floor. 

Mary feels jittery, awaiting Lilith’s response, “Please tell me something because this-“ “I love you too, Mary.” Lilith cuts off Mary, revealing the same feelings, plain and short, to the point, no need to drag it out. 

Mary let’s go of Lilith’s hands, bringing Lilith in for a hug, laughing. “Yeah?” “Of course, I don’t go around telling people I like them.” Mary can almost hear the eye roll that Lilith is giving her but Mary doesn’t budge, Lilith smiling into Mary’s shoulder. Simply accepting the tiny moment. 

Lilith pulls away from the hug, staring at her. “I love you.” She repeats, the phrase filling her up with warmth compared to the cold winter air that surrounds them. 

Mary leans forwards, asking Lilith, just inches from her lips, “Can I kiss you?” Lilith smiles, “Yes,” and it comes out as a whisper. 

For both women, it’s everything that they could’ve asked for. Pure and sweet, Mary trails her hands from Lilith’s shoulders to her face, cradling, Lilith hissing at the feelings of her cold hands, soon chuckling into the kiss, repeating the same motions to Mary. Mary pulls away, tilting her head, a stupid grin appearing on her lips. Lilith sighs, dragging her hands down her shoulders, just holding them there. 

Lilith steps back, moving to walk back into the estate, holding Mary’s hand. “You like me, that’s why you called me your girlfriend earlier. You wanted this to happen.” Mary jokes, nudging her shoulder, teasing tone in her voice. 

“No no. Don’t flatter yourself.” Lilith scoffed, blushing. 

“I’m very much flattered, Lily.” Mary held onto Lilith’s hand harder, Lilith reciprocating the gesture. 

“I hate you.” Lilith says, no malintent in her tone. 

“I hate you too,” Mary grins. 

They walk into the building, spending more time drinking, Lilith receiving disapproving glances from her parents. Lilith doesn’t care. The rest can easily be forgotten. 

—

Next week, Lilith spends her New Years with Mary, just the two together. 

Lilith arrived at Mary’s home, a small food board in hand (complimentary of her parents), greeting Mary with a kiss on the cheek. Mary leads Lilith to the kitchen, letting her try the beef lentil soup that she had made. Mary turns on some music, filling in the quietness of the house. She also gets out a sweet wine, their drink of choice for the night. 

Lilith sits at the small table as Mary serves both of them, finding small talk about what Mary made and other topics. Mary brings her a bowl, then grabs her own, sitting at the table, still talking about whatever, eating comfortably together. 

They finish their meal, topping it off with the rest of the unfinished wine, now moved to the couch. Mary is settled between Lilith’s legs, back to her chest, Lilith laying against the couch armrest, touching Mary’s scalp, gently going over the braided hair. 

Mary takes a breath, “The last time I spent New Years with my mom was when I was eight. I spent the whole night with her friends' kids, it was fun, those few moments were enough for me. And we’d make a big deal out of being up ‘so late,’” Mary chuckles, Lilith stroking her hand through her scalp, feeling the braids. 

“That sounded like fun,” Lilith smiles. 

“It was. My mom would like you, I wish you could meet her.” Mary continues, reminiscing on her memory of her mother. Lilith stops touching her braids, placing her hands on Mary’s shoulders, squeezing for a reassuring touch. Mary brings one of her hands up, holding them on top of Lilith’s hand, stroking her knuckles. 

Lilith nodded, letting the moment of peace wash over them, just breathing. Lilith will let Mary do her thing, knowing how this topic got to her. So she waits until Mary moves or talks again. 

“You know, I’m glad you’re here. Even if you’re a bitch,” Mary teases, laughing. And Lilith can’t even be mad - she knows herself and Mary does too - so there’s nothing to be mad at. Lilith rolls her eyes, flicking her finger against Mary’s cheek. 

“Whatever,” Lilith says, nudging Mary. 

And so they stay like that, cuddled up together, chatting away. Midnight strikes and they think it couldn't get better than that. (They make out. That’s it. And the fireworks that explode in the air match their feelings in a corny way.)

—

end.

**Author's Note:**

> as always thanks for reading!! kudos and comments are appreciated!!  
> if u want to, follow my twitter [@petshopbovs]


End file.
